Another Story on Blaine Anderson
thumb|354px|right|von Honey15 AN: Hi, hier ist wieder SkyLady *breit grings* Mit einer anderen Geschichte über Blaine. Die Idee Hierzu kam spontan und es kann gut sein das hier raus nichts wird. *entschuldigend guck* Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört mir nur die Idee zu dieser ff. Ansonsten gehört alles den Erfinden von Glee und dem Sender Fox. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe sie nach Gebrauch nach einer Chemieschenreinigung ohne einen razer wieder. ANC: dazu gehört die ganze Band außer Blaine von Sexies. Und Diese werden nur ausgeliehen, wenn man fragt. So. mehr habe ich ne zu sagen als vielleicht noch lasst euch Überaschen, was passiert und wer dabei ist. P.S. : Wer Anregungen, Kritik , Lob oder einfach nur seinen Senf dazu geben will kann es gern tun mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen den ich bestimmt beantworten werde. eure SkyLady *kiss* Status: Abgebrochen ''' Prolog: '''Prov. Blaine "Wow, dieser Club ist ja riesig." sagte ich und schaute zu Malik herüber. " Ohja, der großte auf unsere Reise durch die Clubs von England. Das hier wird der Wahnsinn." sagte er und ging in Richtung der Bühne wo wir heute Abend spielen würden. " Blaine. Kommst du?" fragte Jane und griff mich spielerisch am Hemd. Ich sah sie ein Mal kurz streng an und sie ließ los. Sie wusste das ich nichts von ihr wollte eigentlich wollte ich von keiner Frau etwas. Sie interessierten mich einfach nicht so sehr wie Männer denen fehlt das gewisse Extra was Männer für mich zu miendest haben. " Okay, dann nicht so, aber trotzdem mitkommen wir müssen noch dieses Meet in great vorbereiten mit 3 deiner Fans. Es sind alles Mädchen kein Junge. Die drei sind so 15,14 und 18 Jahre alt. Und haben ein Preis aus schreiben gewonnen. Also benihm dich, bitte für 10 minuten, verstanden?" fragte Jane wieder.Und sah mich streng an. Ich nickte nur und schaute leicht genervt in der Gegend rum. Na, klasse ich hatte dieses Meet in Great fast schon vergessen oder besser gesagt verdrängt. Der weiten Öffentlichkeit wie Jane es immer sagt war nicht klar das mein Sexuelles Interesse mehr meinen eigen statt den anderen galt. Und so musste ich bei allen Öffentlichen Auftritten den Macho und Frauenhelden spielen der ich in wirklichkeit nicht mal war. Alles reine Fassde nur damit die Fans mir nicht abhauten. Aber ich finde, wenn sie es rausfinden würden sie denke ich eher abhauen weil ich sie Jahre lang angelogen hatte und nicht, weil ich schwul bin. " Blaine schätzchen, hast du mir überhauot zu?" fragte Jane und warf mir einen Fragendblick zu. " Ja, tue ich ich soll mich benehmen, okay. Und wars das jetzt und kann ich dann wieder zu den anderen?" fragte ich und schob einen schmoll Mund. Sie kam bis auf ein paar Zehntimeter genau vor mein Gesicht und blieb davor dann stehen. " Klar, kannst du das, aber erst möchte ich das du mir nochmal zuhörst. BITTE, nachdem Konzert KEINE und ich wiederhole nur für dich KEINE männchlichen ODER Weiblichen, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich, Grubies." sagte sie scharf und betonte die Worte keine , oder und bitte sehr deutlich. Ich nickte nur und drehte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort ihrers seits zu lassen zu können um und ging zu den anderen. Sie hatte also Sache im Club 21 noch nicht vergessen... ♦ ' Prov. Kurt' Ich ging mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Fußgängerzone in und Steuerte meinen üblichen Platz an, blieb stehen und legte vorsichtig meine kleinen Schatz ab. Ich lächelte und packte sie aus, dann nahm ich meinen Bogen und die kleinen Kasten mit den Saiten darauf legte ich zwischen Schulter und Kinn. Ich setzte den Bogen und warte ein paar Sekunden dann fing ich an zu spielen. Wenn ich spiele dann fühle ich mich Frei und Geborgen und eins mit meinen Instrument alles scheint in diesem Moment richtig und perfekt. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16